Leo Wyatt
Leo Wyatt is the x-white-lighter husband of Piper and the father of their children. Although he's an x-white lighter he still has his white-lighter powers. 2006 Leo first appeared in June 2006 when hearrived in the desert after being called by Piper. He then orbed her back home. When Piper was pouring the coffe all of the counter, Leo stopped her and took over. Leo orbed into Paige's office with his son when Paige called for him. Leo then agreed to help Paige with her charges during her meeting. Leo then attened the BBQ at Darryl's later that day. In July Leo called Sheila when Pipe wasen't feeling well. After finding out Piper was pregnant Leo orbed in the boys. Thenext morning Leo was out shopping and Piper didn't know. So when he got home she brokedown in tears. In September Leo was helping Piper make Wyatt's lunch for daycare. Leo then talked with Wyatt after he hit another boy at daycare. In October Leo wanted to conjure up the disney princesses for Chris's birthday, but settled for a some magical cretures instead. It was Leo who answered the door when Chris's guests arrived. Leo's job in the Hallowen demon battle was to recruit magical cretaures. In November Leo helped set up for Phoebe's wedding by rearanging the living room. Leo was a best man at Phoebe's wedding. 2007 ''' In Jan Leo was at the New years eve party. The next day he suggested to Piper that Melinda sleep in the basment. In Feb Leo was mentioned to be sitting on the couch before Wyatt's party started. A week later when helping Paige and Henry come up with names for the twins, Leo suggested Kia, Talina, In March Leo orbed to the clinic with the boys to tell Paige, Phoebe and Coop that Piper was in labour. He was then of course at the birth of his daughter Melinda. He was the first to hold her besides Piper. Later on Leo placed baby Melinda on the laps of Wyatt and Chris. he next day he helped Coop and Henry made the meal for the welcoming party. After a ruff first night with Melinda and havign trouble with the three kids in the morning Leo needed to ask Paige for help. In May Leo went to visit Paige in the hospital when the twins were born. Three days later he and Piper got to live a week in Phoebe and Coop's child free life. In October, Leo of course was at Chris's birthday party. When Sheila came over about her ghost problem Leo had preparing Melinda's bottle of milk. Leo took Melinda to the attic and looked through the book of shadows. Leo orbed Chris and Melinda to Victor's hotel room and explained the situation, Leo orbed them and the children to a nice motel in Toronto, Canada. Paige and Leo orbed Darryl, his family, Elsie, Victor and the children back to the manor after Barbas had been defeated. '''Quotes "Well you know the girls, always one step ahead" Leo to Henry, September 2006. ' '"The only time you can use magic to hurt someone is if it's a demon" Leo to Wyatt in September 2006. ' '"Ok well where is she going to go then, the bathroom, on the roof?" Leo to Piper about where to put Melinda's nursery, Jan 2007. ' '"Piper you can't just freeze me when we're arguing" Leo to Piper, Jan 2007.